The invention relates to a cable deflecting piece for a cable operated window lifter which comprises at least one guide rail wherein the cable deflecting piece is to be fastened to the rail head or rail foot thereof.
From DE 38 05 576 C2 an attachment for a cable deflecting piece on a guide rail of a cable window lifter is known, whereat the guide rail is provided with a recess, into which a grip protrusion projecting from the cable deflecting piece with a nose projecting across to the longitudinal direction of the guide rail from the grip protrusion is inserted, which overlaps an edge section of the recess on the external side of the guide rail facing away from the cable deflecting piece. By a pivoting movement of the cable deflecting piece about the edge section into the mounting position with a pivoting axis parallel to the longitudinal direction of the guide rail the latching protrusion overlaps a terminal edge section of the guide rail for a locking abutment against the external side of the guide rail. For securing the cable deflecting piece in the mounting position the latching protrusion provided on the cable deflecting piece engages into a latching counter area of the guide rail when the stop protrusion is inserted into the recess, wherein a spring tongue formed in the latching protrusion blocks a pivoting movement out of the mounting position.
From DE 80 32 764 U1 a cable deflecting piece for a Bowden cable window lifter is known, which is attached to an end of the guide rail for connecting to a guide rail of the window lifter and comprises an undercut latching protrusion on the side thereof facing the guide rail, wherein between said protrusion and the cable deflecting piece a free gap is obtained, which corresponds to the material thickness of the guide rail. The latching protrusion comprises on the end of its inner side a protrusion, which engages into a recess of a guide rail when attaching the cable deflecting piece to the guide rail and secures thereby the cable deflecting piece against a removal from the guide rail. In addition an undercut nose arranged on the cable deflecting piece with a distance from the latching protrusion engages with the recess of the guide rail when attaching the cable deflecting piece and secures thus the cable deflecting piece against a tilting after attachment to the guide rail.